Mukuu San
by ThE SpAz MoNkEy
Summary: You got to read it to find out, but i garuntee you'll enjoy it.


The Introduction  
  
::A young man, looks about age 16 walks onto an "imaginary stage" with a green/blue spotlight focused on him::  
  
Sosuke: Hey all. This is my first fan fic. ::Sosuke's rather tall, almost 6 foot, shortish brown hair messily spiked. Black shirt, tan cargo pants, hands in pockets.:: I hope you guys like my story. I was introduced to this site by Akari. ::flicks head in direction of a girl next to him:: That's her.  
  
::blue spotlight turns on next to the teal one, revealing a girl next to Sosuke::  
  
Akari: ::Akari has brown hair just below shoulder, bout a foot shorter than sosuke. Wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve orange shirt over it that has "Friend" written in Chinese and dark blue jeans, staring into space, but snaps into reality as she hears her name:: OH! What? Akari? That's me!  
  
Sosuke: Ummmm, yea. Anyway, were not the only two here right now. :: again flicks his head, but this time in the opposite direction::  
  
::yet another spotlight turns on, this time black, but there's enough light to see the girl that it is focused on::  
  
:: she looks rather sad. With a depressed look on her face. She has black hair pulled into a pony tale, a little bit longer than Akari's. She's wearing all black, a tee shirt, and a skirt that comes below her knees. She sighs, staring at the floor::  
  
Sosuke: ::eyes her carefully:: Are you okay Nioki? You look sadder than usual.  
  
Nioki: ::sighs again:: Yea, but I am sad a lot you should know that.  
  
Sosuke: Still...:: he looks worried::... well could you atleast introduce yourself?  
  
Nioki: Oh, right. I'm Nioki. :: she says unenthusiastically, and puts on an unconvincing smile::  
  
Akari: I like cheese.  
  
.........................::Nioki and Sosuke star blankly at Akari::..........................  
  
Sosuke: ::again looks worried, but in a different way:: Riiiiiight. Anyway heres-  
  
Akari: HEY!!! :: she suddenly bursts out while looking around. A face of discovery pops onto her face:: We're on an imaginary stage!  
  
Sosuke:: duh, it's the place where all of these unnessesary author's notes are held.  
  
Akari:: oh, right...:: she begins to looks sad: :..so....we're not .....real?  
  
Nioki: Nope, we're just part of spaz monkey's imagination. ::she cheers up just a little and begins to talk like a news reporter:: though we are based on real people from the real world, but our real names, along with Sosuke, will not be released until future notice.  
  
Akari: :: looks a little confused but then:: WWWHHHHYYY!?!?!?!? WHY must I live in this imaginary world? OH WHY?!?! ::breaks down in tears and falls to her knees::  
  
::After a few seconds everything poofs into a cloud of smoke. ERROR appears in big red words on the blue background::  
  
:: error soon disappears and Sosuke appears floating in the air::  
  
Sosuke: Ummmm....sorry about that....she needs to take her medication, but as I was trying to say, here's the story. Its my first one so leave reviews, goods and bads, improvements and be sure to enjoy! thinks to himself: I never knew a stage could disappear in a matter of seconds...hmmmm. Oh well, Back to the story handbook! ^.^   
  
"So Death, we meet again" "Too soon if you ask me, Hades." "Oh come now friend, you know we must join forces to aquire greater power. Our master needs us, the time grows nearer and he is worried. There is only ten days left before the planets align and the sacred powers are released. We must work together if we want the Necromancer to gain them. Would you prefer that they be lost to the side of good?"  
"You know the answer to that. So what is the plan?"  
"First, we must get the Auitars and the Elves on our side..."  
"How? You know they take no side, they choose to be neutral."  
"As I was saying we will get them on our side by offering them great power. Auitars are so greedy they will give in one way or another. But the elves.....they are too stubborn and clever, they will be difficult to convert."  
"Leave them to me..."  
"Lord Necromancer, Hades and I were just discussing our plans of seizing the sacred powers for you. We-"  
"Silence! I know your plan. You must remember, I am the most powerful being on this planet. However, if we do not receive the power of the ancients this may not be the case. You shall not fail me."  
"Oh, uh-of course not Lord Necromacer."  
"Now, take these weapons I have aquired and speak to your councils about forming a demonic army that will destroy all good. Oh and by the way, if I do not obtain the sacred powers, it shall be you and your puny "demons" who will pay, keep that in mind"  
"Yes Lord Necromancer," Death and Hades said together.  
"And have we added the Elves and the Auitars to our aliance?"  
"They shall both be ours before dawn."  
"Let us hope so." 


End file.
